


The Moon

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: DannyMay 2020 [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: DannyMay (Danny Phantom), DannyMay 2020, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Danny speculates on his chances of getting to the moon.
Series: DannyMay 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760131
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	The Moon

Danny lay on the grass in Tucker's yard his friends say either side of him. Tucker was playing Doomed on his phone and Sam was reading a book. It was dark but Danny was in ghost form so his glow illuminated Sam's pages enough to read. He sighed as he spoke, "Do you think I'll ever go to the moon?"

"Danny," Sam said, closing her book. "You've been to the far edges of the universe."

"I know, but could I stand where Neil Armstrong stood?"

"Yeah," Tucker told him, not looking up from his phone. "I mean you could go now and probably be back in time for breakfast."

Danny sat up and frowned at Tucker. Tucker sent a quick 'afk' into the global chat on Doomed, hoping his team mates would protect him. He put his phone down. "Dude, did you forget you don't need to breathe again?"

Danny blushed bright green. Sam laughed. "I think I know what you mean Dan-ny," she said, nearly shortening his name but finishing it as she saw the panic flicker across his face. "You want to know if you could do it the human way."

"Yeah," Danny agreed, his face still green. "But my grades-"

"We could get tutors?" Tucker suggested, picking his phone back up and finding his team hadn't protected him. At least he was back in spawn. "Try and bump our grades up."

Sam nodded. "All our grades took a bump cause of ghost hunting," she agreed, picking her book back up. "It's probably the lack of sleep."

Danny lay back down, he smiled. The moon could still be in reach. He stared up at it, full tonight, and grinned. 


End file.
